Strong Enough
by imsocrank
Summary: “You’ll never give up, will you?” Randy whispered. John’s face was flushed and his breath came in short gasps. “No, I can’t.” SLASH UPDATE and COMPLETE
1. Prolouge

The evening came in a blur of an orange smudged sunset. I was thinking of you again. I found I've been doing that lately. You hold yourself in this manner that's just agony to the eyes. Though I mean that in a good way. It's beautiful, Randy, you're beautiful.

It's your face as well. Your blue orbs have an intensity to them that's too hard to explain. Your lips, they're plush, they're soft, and they're just too hard to stop looking at.

Why do you do this to me? I'm falling heads over heels, over a guy who loathes me with a passion. A fierce neck-breaking passion.

I need to get out of bed soon. It's going on 10 in the morning, and I still have to get ready for work. Hmm, work. You're always there, whether your sick to an extreme extent or lazy as fuck.

You'll push yourself. You won't quit. You're determined, and that's what I love about you. I'll never give up either. I'll keep fighting for what I deserve, and what I deserve is you. I'll prove to you, what I can be.

You'll love it Randy, you'll love me.


	2. Chapter 1

My heart clampers with ever step I take inside the echoing building. My hands seem to have a mind of it's own, as they keep re-adjusting my 'you can't see me' hat.

Then, that's when I spot you. You seem to be having an important conversation with Cody Rhodes. I know because when you're serious, your eyes narrow and your lips pucker.

What's so great about Cody? Why is he included in your life? Am I not 'special' enough?

I take in enough courage and walk past you with glaze-filled eyes. You turn your head and smirk. You think this is a game, don't you? Well sorry to tell you this buddy, that's Triple H's motto.

I continue to stare as I hope my luck doesn't lead me into a pole. You'd just think of me, more a fool. Soon your smirk turns into an evil smile, and I have to force myself to look away. There I run into Dave or better known as 'The Animal.'

"Sorry B, wasn't paying attention."

"Don't worry, you were actually just the person I was looking for."

I raised an eyebrow and said, "Yeah? What about?"

"Well of course, your win against 'The Legend Killer' himself." He patted me on the shoulder with a firm hand.

I forced a completely fake smile and sputtered out, "Thanks."

"Wasn't like you couldn't beat him or anything." Batista pressed.

"Yeah.." John grinded out.

Dave noticed John's white knuckles and twisted face, so he said his goodbyes and headed towards Stephanie McMahon's office.

Suddenly a hard brush pushed past his shoulder and Randy tall as can be, walked swiftly down the hall, all to pleased about something.

John couldn't help himself. He found himself staring at Randy's covered ass, as he swayed his hips.

John's body formed goose bumps at the friction that gathered only for a second after the none to sweet brush.

This is what John didn't get. How could he be in love with someone, who cared worth a crap about him? Randy had better things and people to worry about. He couldn't get caught up in someone who meant nothing, even if he was the WWE Champion.

Only thing Randy cares about is trying to get that belt. John just couldn't persuade himself to believe it.

Then another voice snapped him out of this thoughts. "Johnny, how naïve can you be?"

It was Cody.

"Excuse me?" John hissed.

"Everyone knows. You can't hide anymore."

John's palms began to form sweat and he gulped a down a thick lump forming inside his throat. "Know, about what?"

"Don't play dumb with me. You and you're feelings for Randy. I see how you stare at him, and to tell you the truth, it sickens me. You're worth nothing, you lousy scum-bag."

He had pushed John's buttons. John closed the distance with Cody and spat out menacingly, "Have you forgotten who I am? I am the WWE CHAMPION! Talk smack to me one more time little boy, and I'll have you fired, faster than you can say, "Huh?"

"That's it Cena. Run away from what's really bothering you here. You're just a big chicken who can't admit his feelings."

John knew it was true, but he couldn't let Cody take advantage. He raised his fist and slammed it into Cody's cheek bone.

Cody gasped and stumbled backwards, holding his tingling cheek.

Then he walked back up to John and said, "You'll regret that! You better watch your back Cena!"

"I'd like to see you try and hurt me." And then suddenly Stephanie pushed us apart and stepped in the middle.

"If that's how you boys are going to play, go play inside the ring. Cena vs. Rhodes tonight!" She yelled, which turned a few faces.

Each boy sent death glares toward each other, and Cody walked away with a huph.

"I expect you to play clean." Stephanie said.

"Oh, I will." John muttered sarcastically, before heading towards his private locker room.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N - Woo! Thanks for all the reviews. I do apologize for the misunderstanding of the Point of Views. I tend to do that sometimes, when I get to into the story. Though here's Chapter Numero Tres! Enjoy!

John's POV

A knock sounded on my wooden door. I squint my eyes and try to understand what happened. I must have fallen asleep. As the knock grows into desperation, I quickly move on over to the door and open it.

Dave stood there, fist raised, about to pound back against the door, was wide eyed.

"Chill dude, I'm up, what's up?"

"Your match with Rhodes! That's what's up!"

"Oh shit!" I screamed panicky, taking off at a fast sprint.

My music had already begun and I wiped at my face, before entering on the stage.

Cody stood in the ring, with a cocky smirk, plastered right on his damn face. He had something planned, it was pretty obvious.

I saluted to the crowd, ran up, and stood right in front of Cody.

He closed the space between us and lent forward, his breath cool on my ear. "He'll never love you. ."

Then I lost it once again. I began pounding my legs and knuckles into his body. The referee rang the bell, to begin the match, and I could hear nothing more than that. Not the crowd, not the music, not even Randy's footsteps.

Something hard and solid collided with my stomach. I fell off of Cody and doubled over onto the mat. Randy was screaming something in my face.

What was that?

You loathe me?

And then he and Cody were gone. They had left me to cry on the mat. I slowly stood up and looked at the crowd. They were booing continuously and a few of the fans near us were screaming, "Go get him, go get him!"

I looked back at the entrance and then back at the crowd.

My confidence was rising and then I took back off again towards the entrance and down the hall way. Randy's arm was wrapped against Cody's shoulder, supporting his weight.

'Punch Randy, Punch Randy.' My conscious cheered. I was going to punch Randy. I was going to punch Randy.

I grabbed his arm and reeled him around. I'm going to punch Randy. I grabbed him by the face and crashed my damp lips upon his.

The crowd that was watching from the screens, gasped in shock, and Randy winced. His body tightened and as I began to move my lips on his, he relaxed, but suddenly pushed away.

He sent death glares toward me and Cody was still trying to register what had just happened.

"What the fuck was that?!" Randy spat, breathless.

'That was not a fucking punch. My own god damn hand contradicted me!'

I looked for the right words and settled on a dumb answer, "Err. . a kiss."

He wiped his mouth and his eyes flickered into an emotion that was soft, but only for a second. He continued to stare at me and then turned.

As he noticed that Cody did not move, he walked back up, grabbed his arm, and yanked him away, dragging him to the exit.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N - I was so in love with the reviews and story, that I just had to post the next chapter. Hope you enjoy, my friends! :)

John's POV

"Everyone is talking about you and Orton." I heard Chris Jericho whisper, as he bent down to tie his boots.

"Everyone in the entire country you mean?" I mumbled, folding my hands across my face, as I leaned onto my knees.

"Everyone." Chris repeated.

"Thanks Jericho, you're so supportive."

Chris looked up, his eyes full of soft crystals and stood up. His hand clamped onto my shoulder and he tried, "Cheer up man, this'll all be forgotten by next week."

I looked up and yanked out of his grip. "You're wrong. That was like the biggest thing to ever happen on raw. It'll be the talk of the century."

"You're right. Well, good luck." Then he walked away from the locker room, leaving me to scowl behind. Yeah, he was so supportive.

I sighed and began to pack up my things. An annoying buzz sounded through my head. Man, did I have the biggest migraine.

As I made my way out the arena, I kept my head down, scared to meet any gazes, because of what they might say or do. This was usually not me. I was confident and secure of everything.

It all started when I had fallen in love with the person who ran most of all this. Or so he acted like he did.

I unlocked my rental car and drove to my hotel. I just wanted to take me a cold shower and hit the hay. Today had been a long and eventful day.

As I got to the door of my hotel room, I slid the key through the lock, and it opened with a click. There I walked in and set my bag down, sensing eyes blazing into my back.

I slowly turned around and met the eyes of no other person than Cody Rhodes.

"How did you get in here?" I hissed.

He pulled another card, similar to mine out, and wiggled it within his fingers. "Oh, you don't need to know that. I'm here strictly for one thing. Randy Orton."

I narrowed my eyes and continued to stare at him, as he stood from the leather couch, walking slowly towards me.

"It wasn't cool to do what you did in the ring today."

"It didn't look like anyone had a problem with what I did today, besides _you_."

"Of course, point it right back at me. John, John, I also didn't like the part where you _molested _Randy."

"I did not _molest _him. I simply gave him a short kiss."

"Which he did not appreciate, so meaning, you forced it on him. Molestation, clearly."

"Oh you! -"

"Shut up, you dirty rotten whore! I'm going to tell you this one more fucking time. Maybe you'll get it through that thick skull of yours. Stay away from Randy! He's wants nothing to do with you at all."

My hands clenched and I retorted, "Why don't we go ask him then?"

"No John, you will not be asking him anything, ever! Did you not hear me, when I said he want's absolutely nothing to do with you?"

"Oh no I'm sorry, the thick skull of mine, couldn't process that information!"

Cody growled and lunged his body at me. He knocked us to the ground and his fist connected my face. I blocked the next punch, and head-butted him. There I pushed him off and stood heaving slightly.

"I'll tell you this Rhodes! How about you get this through your thick skull. Don't you ever fucking touch me again! I've had it here with you, and I'm not afraid to beat your ass. Do you understand me?!"

Cody looked through fear filled eyes and nodded slightly.

"Now get the fuck out of my hotel room!"

He scrambled to get up and hustled out the door. I sighed a relief once more and fell onto the bed. I'll get my cold shower tomorrow.

I didn't even bother to pull off my shoes. I just moved into a comfortable position and listened to the ticking of the fan.

As my eyes began to slowly drift into sleep, a loud ringing noise filled the room. My hotel phone. Who would be calling at a time like this?

I groaned and pushed myself up roughly, clearly agitated, at whoever had the guts to call me at this time at night. Though as soon as I picked up the receiver, and I heard that voice, I forgot about what time in the fucking world it was.

He was speaking in a whisper and I had no clue why. I also had no clue why he was calling here, but I'm glad he did.

"John, look, I'm going to be mushy and apologize for what I did. I'm not sorry, not one single bit, but how would you like to come to my place right now?"

I didn't care that he had hit me. All I cared about was running over to his hotel room and doing whatever he wanted me to do for him. I'll bow for him, scrubs his toes, feed him, anything.

"Okay, I'll be over in a few minutes."

Randy replied with a husky answer, "See you soon."

I hung up the phone and looked over at the clock. Quarter to eleven. I quickly changed into clean clothes and raced over to his room. I tested my breath, and knocked on the door. It was particularly awkward as he opened the door, inviting me in.

Inviting me in to his life.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N - Another update folks. But of course it has to go somewhere. Rated NC-17 for content. (Non-consensual sex) Damn my sick and demented mind. Forgive me, for I have sinned. Excuse my ranting, on with the story! **

"You rang?" I asked, looking around the room nervously. Randy nodded and immediately grabbed a hold of my waist. He leaned down to nibble along the tender flesh of my earlobe.

My brows furrowed in confusion and as his hands roamed at my sides I halted their movements. "What are you doing? I thought you needed a favor."

"This is a favor. A _sexual _one." Then he crashed his lips onto mine and began to devour my mouth, nipping here and there. I turned my face away and fled from his gasp.

"Don't you want to get to know me first?" I asked in shock. He stared at me with lust-crazed eyes and replied, "The only think I want is that sweet little ass of yours."

He advanced back upon me and I swatted at his hands. "I won't be your slut Randy. I thought you were different than this."

Randy released a laugh with anguish and narrowed his eyes. "You have know idea who I am, or what I'm about. So why are you so god damn obsessed with me?" Randy paused and lowered me down onto the bed. "Besides isn't this what you wanted all along?"

As he began to remove my shirt, all I could do was stare in horror. Randy had knew about his love for him all along, and he was going to toy with my emotions.

I wasn't going to be man-handled around like this. I shoved Randy off and made a mad dash for the door. Randy's cat like instincts kicked in and he suddenly blocked my path, towards the door. Towards my freedom.

"The fun has only begun." He replied, slowly stalking back up to me.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked in confusion.

"I've already told you. Now I'm getting tired of this little 'game' your playing. I would appreciate it, if you crawl back up on the bed like a good little boy and let me fuck you."

This was nothing I had imagined Randy out to be. He was a creepy pervert, who was right; I knew nothing about him. I only admired his looks and 'charm'.

I need to stop playing myself. I was becoming a little turned on by this act. Who was I kidding? Randy always seems to have an effect on me, whether I like it or not.

I was forced back down onto the springy bed and without much force, did he fully remove my shirt. My silver chain burned through my warm skin, since the metal was cold as ice.

Randy moaned and I looked up at him. He didn't meet my eyes, as he began to un-zip and slide down my jeans. I guess this is how all the puzzle pieces fall.. I'll lose my virginity in a fucking hotel room, by a guy who only has one interest for me.

Then Randy fumbled with his own clothes and was soon only in his boxers. He leaned down and slid his teeth along my neck, traveling it along my collarbone, stopping at a nipple.

I was becoming aroused by these actions and I suddenly cried out as he bit down onto the hard nub. He circled his tongue around the pink nipple and then placed a few pecks around the nub.

He reached down and cupped me hard, which I arched into. He itched along my gray boxers, and then slowly slid them down and off my legs.

I shivered as Randy began to eye my body. "You look so fucking sexy right now Cena. Let me fuck you."

I bit my lip as he trailed his fingers down and up my thighs, stopping at my tight entrance.

Randy spit on his finger and shoved it in roughly, causing me to tighten my ass muscles, around his digit.

"Relax. ." He purred, slowly, gliding it in further past the tight ring of muscle.

I groaned and tried to ignore the painful friction rising in my abdomen. No sooner did he add a second digit, scissoring me, expanding my walls.

"Of fuck." I panted in pain.

It stung and as I tried to pull away, his fingers pulled with me.

"Stay still." He growled, harshly ramming his fingers at my prostate.

My body jerked and I screamed lowly in my throat. Then the fingers were removed and he released his cock from his boxers. It was enlarged and hard, clearly you could see the veins pulsing.

I stared wide-eyed, wondering how something that big, could fit in a small little hole. I was beginning to have seconds thoughts about this.

"Wait, Randy, stop." I said.

He glared at me and replied, "What?"

"I'm not ready for this." I said, trying to pull away from the hands that pulled my legs apart, and grasped tightly against my hips.

"Of course your not, but you wanted to know right? You wanted me to be your first huh? Well then, here you fucking go."

He shoved his cock inside me in one quick thrust, and I literally felt my insides rip apart. I held my knuckles inside my mouth, to block the many screams and grunts that were coming from my mouth.

He forced his cock in brutally every time, which shook the whole bed, and made me scream in pain. "You're so tight. Feel so fucking good. Fuck!" Randy cursed, thrusting upwards. He had hit my sensitive gland, which made me cry out, and curl my toes.

He continued to hit my spot, which drove him over the edge, as I squeezed my walls around him, only causing more pain to flow throughout my body.

He suddenly released a throaty moan, and hot cum filled my insides. I was shaking vigorously, trying to calm those overwhelming feelings, pulsating through me.

"Hmm, you're a good fuck." Randy panted, reaching in a draw, pulling out a box of smokes. He took a cigarette, lit it, and took a long drag, releasing it slowly after.

"You're free to go, that is, if you want. I can't blame you, if you'd want some more." Randy said.

I finally relaxed my heart rate and sat up slowly. I gathered my clothes and left without a word said, nor glace back.

I had some serious re-thinking to do.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N - I'm really happy with the reviews I got. I thought you'd guys hate me for that last chapter. **

* * *

**So much for any sleep I thought I could get. See, whether it's good or bad, I still tend to think of him. I groan loudly and yank at the covers. I groan again and pull the covers back down over my feet. **

**How will I explain my new 'limp' to Stephanie or any of the other wrestlers? How will I explain anything? Maybe I should just keep my damn trap shut. I've already caused myself enough pain.**

**"**_**Isn't this what you wanted?**_**" His words replayed over and over again in my head, like a broken tape recorder. **

**Yeah, that's what I wanted, but in no way like that. Sure he looked damn hot towering over me, but I told him to wait. It should have never been like that. **

**I'm so confused right now. Should I stop 'seeing' him, or should I keep going back for more? Right now though, I needed rest. I had work tomorrow morning. **

**Work. . He always goes. Why does this seem like Deja vu? **

**Next Day**

**I am even more soar and my muscles tense, every time I take a step. Nobody questions me, only looks on suspiciously, except Dave. **

**He had asked if I was alright and feeling okay. **

**"Yeah, why wouldn't I be feeling okay?" **

**"You seem different John. You sure you alright?" He continued.**

**"This isn't some 20 fucking questions. Damn, I'm-" **

**He had walked past me. He couldn't even look me in the eyes. I was staring and my mind seemed to buzz out of reality. In the distance, I saw a smudged hand, moving in swirls, in front of my face. **

**I shook my head and stared at Dave before chasing after Randy. Of course, this was definitely Deja vu, especially as my heart pounded. It felt ready to burst out my chest. **

**He was walking swiftly towards the locker room. His hand reached towards the knob and then I crashed into him, knocking him away from the door. **

**His face looked shocked and soon his eyes narrowed. **

**"What do you want from me!" He yelled.**

**"I want to know the real you. ." I said, barely above a whisper. **

**His features suddenly softened and Randy's eyes searched around. **

**"Why are you doing this to me? How can you forgive me, after what I did to you? How can you come running back?" He asked. **

**"I don't know Randy. . you're amazing. If you'll just loosen up, we can make this work." I said. **

"**You'll never give up, will you?" Randy whispered. My face flushed and my breath came in a short gasp. "No I can't." **

**As strange as that sounded, Randy seemed to like that answer. **

**He never really had someone care about him that much. **

**"John. . I really can't tell you how sorry I am. Everything I've done to you, I did it because I was foolish. My emotions got the better of me. I hope you can understand, and maybe. . we can start fresh?" **

**My face lit up in happiness and that's all I needed, before I connected my lips with Randy's in a passionate kiss. Right there, all train of thought left me. I didn't care who was watching us. All that mattered was Randy's chiseled body against, and the heat that came and blended together.**

**"What in the world is going on here!" A voice so high pitch shrieked, it was hard to mistake for a girls. **

**We pulled away with a 'pop' and Stephanie walked up screaming that she was to only witness fighting in her arena. **

**Randy looked back at me with a glint of humor in his eyes and he grabbed my hand, pulling me towards his side. **

**"Oh yeah? . . Fuck you." He said. **

**Stephanie's eyes widened and she stood planted to the spot, un-able to believe he had said that to her. **

**"Come on." Randy said, pulling at my hand. **

**"Where are we going?" I asked, noticing a crowd, beginning to form around us. We pushed through them and Randy replied, "We're going to celebrate on our first date." **

* * *

**A/N - I know the story is moving a little faster than expected, but trust me, we are far from the end. **


	7. Chapter 6

"Is this our date?" I asked, walking back into Randy's hotel room. It sent shivers up and down my spine, from the very thought of what had last happened here.

"Nah . . I got to change into something a little more comfortable." He replied, digging through his draw, completely oblivious from the nervous state I was in.

"You won't mind if I change in front of you? Not like you haven't see me . . uhm . . naked."

I nodded sheepishly, but in pure respect turned my head, to stare at the headboard. I heard clothes being removed and the next thing I knew, I was being pulled out the door.

"I'm thinking an amusement park." Randy said, entering the elevator.

"What about clubbing?" I asked, fumbling with the hem of my shirt.

"You're that type of guy, huh? Clubbing it is, but just keep in mind . .- He leaned in to whisper, "I tend to get a little wild."

I kept my mouth shut, since I had nothing worth saying to that. He winked at me, and led me to his truck.

Was I the only one, who was acting like this was a big deal? I mean, Randy was walking around, like nothing ever happened between us.

Maybe clubbing will do me some good. I pretty much need it, and a couple of drinks.

The ride was silent, besides the radio, that insisted on nothing but commercials. It wasn't exactly awkward, but it wasn't peaceful either.

Finally arriving there, I inhaled deeply and stepped out the car. We could hear the music bouncing off the walls and Randy came by my side, leading us inside.

It was louder than I expected. People were raving like crazy, grinding against each other, and others were drinking 2-3 beers after another and another.

"Dance or drink?" Randy yelled over the music.

"Drink." I screamed back.

When we got to the bar, the bartender asked us what we'd like.

"Something strong." I said, and Randy ordered some shots.

We gulped them down quickly and wiped at our mouths.

"Follow me." Randy said, grabbing my waist, and pulling me onto the dance floor.

Extreme rave and techno were combined and blaring through the speakers. Immediately Randy began to move on my body. He swayed his hips along my thigh, and as I stood mesmerized, he said, "Put your hands around my neck and flow with it."

I obliged nervously and began to sway along with his rhythm. Soon everything melted away. It was only me and him. Our bodies clashed together roughly and he spun me around to lay against his chest.

His hands were tight on my hips and his groin grinded into my ass sexily. Sweat formed in lumps across our foreheads and I wrapped my arms behind his neck again.

My breath hitched in my chest, as he dipped in to suck at the sensitive flesh of my neck.

"Need more alcohol." I panted heavily.

I quickly pulled away from him and walked back over the bar, panic-stricken. I ordered a shot as well, and chucked them down.

He joined me with a beer and asked if I was alright.

"Just hot." I said, pulling at my shirt collar.

"Need a little cooling off?" He asked, reaching and grabbing my ass.

I jumped and replied, "No, just . . I'll be right back."

"Alright, don't be to long. I don't like sitting around, looking lonely."

I nodded and walked to what I think was the bathroom. No one was in there, and I leaned against the counter. I turned the faucet on with shaky hands and splashed water onto my face.

Suddenly the sound of footsteps entered my ears. I looked into the mirror and saw a guy, pale as can be, blond hair, to add to the paleness, stopped right in front the door.

I went to leave and as soon as I reached him, he said, "Ah, Ah, Ah . ."

"Uh . . who are you?" I asked, towering over his petite form.

"Your worst nightmare." He replied.

I wasn't trying to be disrespectful, but I couldn't help myself, when I laughed in his face.

The man reached inside his black leather jacket and pulled out a nice looking Beretta. (gun)

"Who's laughing now?" He replied.

I stuttered for words, but right when he put that gun to my head, I immediately zipped it.

He began to dig through my pockets, in search of whatever the hell he wanted.

All he found was a receipt and a few pennies.

"I could have told you I had nothing." Oops.

He backed away and aimed the gun at my lower region. I stood now much more aware of my surroundings and begged, "No, don't do this. Think of where you'll go!"

His finger slowly reached the trigger and my heart stopped. I was going to die. I had to do something, anything. I opened my mouth and with all my might and vocals, I screamed, "Randy!"

BOOM! I felt something tear through my thigh and I fell onto the floor in a heap of silent screams. I couldn't breath, the rip was so terrible.

The guy ran, and I writhed on the floor in pain. My hands squeezed my thigh, and blood poured over them. My brain began to go fuzzy and my eye lids were fading to a very dark shade.

"Help . ." I whispered, before falling into an unconsciousness state.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N- Sorry for such the _late _update. I had a hard time, starting this chapter. But enjoy! :)

* * *

My eyes fluttered open, to a roomthe color plain white, and an annoying little beeping noise sounded through it. The room smelled the combination of bad garlic and puke.

I looked to my right side and Randy's body was tense, across the green armchair. His face was scrunched together, and he began to itch his side frustratingly, then his noise, following his leg.

Then I looked down or rather up at my leg. A white cast was wrapped up to my thigh exactly. It was held up by a wire, attached to a white sheet.

I frowned at the thoughts, that came flooding back to my mind. A random guy had shot me for, for something. I snapped my head towards Randy and whispered his name, loudly.

His body shook and he flew upwards, looking around hysterically. His eyes settled on me and he sighed as well. "John, I shouldn't have you left you alone."

I held my hand up to silence him, and I replied, "No need, I'm a big boy Randy, I've had _much . . _worse happen to me. I don't even remember the pain."

He stood from the chair and kneeled in front of me, grabbing my hand, softly rubbing it. He bit his lip lazily and let his head fall onto the bed.

I stared at him and gently rubbed his knuckles.

"It's all my fault you're in here." He breathed.

Was he crying?

"No it's not, why would you think that Randy?" I asked, continuing to massage his hand with my finger tips.

"I should have never agreed to your damn night clubbing! We should have gone out to the amusement park. Damn you . ." He sobbed into the bed sheets.

I had nothing to say. He was right. We could have had the time of our life's, where he suggested. We wouldn't be in this predicament, if I hadn't suggested clubbing.

"Babe, don't cry . . please don't cry . ." I whispered, grabbing a hold of his chin, and gently lifted his head.

He had tears blurring in the corner of his eyes, and some other salty tears stained his cheeks. Randy was actually crying for _me_.

I leaned my face down to meet his lips and I pecked them repeatedly, whispering before kisses, "Don't cry."

His body softened and just at that moment the doctor walked in, holding a folder of records.

"Your last visit here, was from your neck surgery, correct me if I'm wrong."

I nodded. "No, you're right."

"Now you're in from a gunshot wound?"

I pouted once again and nodded, unfortunately.

"Well we have good news and bad news." The doctor said, walking to my side and examined my leg, while opening his folder.

We went silent and the doctor continues on, "The good news is, there's not to much damage to your thigh. The bad news is . . you'll have to wait tomorrow for your actual doctor."

"Wait, who are you then?" Randy asked, standing.

"I'm the fill in for Bob. He's sick with the flu, so he called me in to look at your leg."

"Are you fucking kidding me? Randy hissed. "We have a patient who's been shot, who's not complaining at all, and your damn doctor is out with the _flu_. Well, fuck that." He finished, flinging himself onto the couch.

"Watch your language, sir. There is nothing to get upset about here. John should be out by tomorrow, with crutches."

"Ok . . may I have a word with Randy?" I ask the fill-in.

He nods and walks out the door, closing it rather roughly. I shake my head and ask, "Well then wrestling is out my plans, for a while."

"Don't make me feel anymore guilty, than I already am." He replied, rubbing at his temples.

"Well it wouldn't help if I said, I hate the hospital more than anything, would it?"

He looked up and narrowed his eyes at me. "Thanks." He murmured.

"Randy, what are we going to do? I want to walk!" I groan out.

"What the hell you want me to do about it?"

We both went silent for a second, staring at the bandage, and I turned my head slowly back in his direction. I had a grin on my face, and he looked pretty much dumbfounded.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I whisper.

Suddenly it comes to him, as if it was natural. "Oh god, no, I won't do it. You can't make me!" He says, shaking his head back and forth.

"Randy come on, I've only been in this place for like what, 6 hours, and already this place is crap. Don't make me deal with it."

"John, people want what they can't always have."

"Oh yeah, watch me." I whispered, pulling at the Velcro attached the padding.

"Oh dear god, please forgive me." Randy groaned.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N - An update my friends. Chapter Ocho! :)**

* * *

We slowly crept through the de-germinated hospital, wincing at every little bitty sound. I leaned against Randy for support, and we wobbled down the many hallways.

So far, we haven't seen any doctors, so the coast was clear, but only for right now. We turned the corner and doctors, huddled over a bleeding patient, rushed passed us, knocking us both off balance.

We fell to the ground in a heap, and I groaned at the pain, that shot through my leg. It felt like a thousand knives, had sliced through my leg.

"And I was supposed to be released tomorrow?" I said, sarcasm dripping from my words. Randy narrowed his eyes, and pulled me up, with a good bit of struggle. He wiped the sweat, dripping from his nose, and looked around the wall.

We were clear and we began our drag to the parking lot. Old ladies were walking down the hall, with life support, attached to their sides.

"It must be our lucky day." More sarcasm dripping from my words.

"Don't jinx-" He had stopped and we looked ahead in pure horror. Our "doctor" was speed-walking down the hall, towards us.

"Oh shit, what do we do, what do we do." We panicked. Our heads jerked in every direction, and our eyes landed on a storage closet.

"I swear . . we'll never fit." I said, trying to keep my weight off my damaged leg.

"Oh trust me, we'll fit . . I'll make us fit." Randy said, before picking me up bridal style and shoving us into the closet.

I had gasped at the sudden change in body weight and held on to dear life. Randy didn't seem to okay with this idea, even though it was his.

"Don't you dare drop me." I hissed, clutching to his black RKO shirt.

"Shut up." He whispered back, in the same tone. We listened for any particular footsteps pass by, and that's when I noticed how small and dark the storage room was.

I couldn't help but think back to that night . . ah . . shut up John!

I ripped those thoughts from my mind, and stared into what I thought was Randy's eyes. He was breathing fast, and he kept re-adjusting me.

"I think we're okay." I whispered, reaching for the door. His hand met mine, and I shivered, pulling my hand backwards. He gripped my waist tight, trying to balance me on his knee, and quietly opened the door.

He peeked around and quickly jumped out, making his way quickly to the elevators. Once we reached it, he pushed the up arrow, and set me down.

"You're a great work-out." Randy puffed.

Suddenly we heard a scream come from down the hallway. It was the man, that was not actually our real doctor. He was running to us, and Randy picked me up, and shakily ran into the elevator. He repeatedly smacked any buttons, he could reach, and the elevator doors closed.

Though a hand stuck through the doors, to halt him, and the doctor appeared flushed.

"I'm sorry." Randy said, before colliding his foot into the "doctors" stomach. He flew from the door and landed on his side, with a loud crack, and the doors shut.

"Phew, that was close." I said.

"Too close. I'm never listening to you again. No matter how good of an idea it is." Randy huffed, once again, setting me down gently.

After, we made a quick dash, or rather Randy did, towards the parking lot, and down to his truck. Once inside, he zoomed off towards our hotel.

Along the way, I bit my lip, deciding whether I should ask him, how he managed to get my unconscious body to the hospital.

"What happened? You know, when I passed out, from the gun shot?"

He stared at the road, serious and all, and replied, "You know, it was something strange. I was at the bar, just drinking, and then I heard you scream."

"What's so strange about that?" I asked, propping my leg up on the dashboard, with some trouble.

He turned his head shortly in way. "I was the only one who heard it. Over the music and everything. You know how loud it was, and nobody even stopped dancing. Maybe they didn't care, but I'm sure that wasn't it." He inhaled deeply, before continuoing.

"I could feel it as well. I sensed something horrible. Something that sends shivers straight up my spine. I could feel you calling to me."

"Don't need to get all spiritual on me, _oh so great one_."

He glared at me and said, "Well I'm sorry you asked me a damn question. Want me to be rude, and not respond at all? Have it your way."

"Don't be like that." I said, squeezing his thigh.

He tensed under my touch and I smiled. "Let me help you relax, baby . ."

"Not while we're driving John." He warned.

I tickled my way up and down his leg, and then cupped his crotch in my hand, adding slight pressure. I could feel him harden underneath his blue jeans.

He gasped and jerked into the wrong lane, before driving straight again.

"As much as I'd love that blowjob right now, let's try and focus on, getting home safely."

I pulled my hand away, dragging it along his thigh, and then straightened up in the seat.

"Have it your way, _oh so great one_." I rolled down the window and spit, before getting comfortable in the seat, and allowing my body to drag into a light slumber.


	10. Chapter 9

A/N - Wooo! Update baby, this is the final chapter to Strong Enough and I know it's only 10 chapters, but wow are those 10 chapters exciting. I had fun writing this story, and I should be working on the **Voices** fic. This chapter is rated Mature, for contents that is a suprise!

* * *

I was being lightly shaked and my eyes fluttered open to meet blue orbs. "We're at the hotel, you need help getting in?"

I rolled my eyes and replied, "No Randy, I'm highly capable of moving myself, I'm a big boy now, but thanks for the help."

Randy sighed and got out of the car, before stopping at my side, to make sure I didn't kill myself. I got down alright and I pretty much wobbled my way inside the hotel. I was already panting, as I dragged myself to the elevator.

Randy looked at me, knowing he was right about me needing help, and I sighed in defeat. I said, "Fine, I can't walk around like this all the time, go get me something to walk with."

"What the hell do you want me to get you?" Randy demanded.

"I don't know, just something long and sturdy." I replied, leaning against a wall for support.

"Alright fine." He said, before turning around and disappearing behind a corner. Whatever he would bring back, would definitely be hilarious.

I tapped my stable foot against the rough carpet and looked for patterns in the popcorn ceiling. The halls were empty and it was creepy type of quiet.

It felt as if someone was watching me though, even if the hall looked deserted. I scanned the hallway continuously, until I was content no one was there, and I took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

What the hell was taking Randy so long? It can't be that hard to find something to walk with, can it? I didn't really know, I hadn't looked for something like that before.

Suddenly the lights on the elevator clicked and I felt myself holding my breath, wondering who could it be. Who was I even looking for?

Randy chose that time to come back, carrying a dark violet umbrella at his side. It was waist high, and I couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"An umbrella? Out of all the things in the world, you bring back an umbrella?" I chuckled. The mood instantly became lighter as a mother with a little boy, came walking out the doors.

Randy narrowed his eyes and replied back, "I could've brought you back nothing at all. Would have liked that better?"

I pouted and moved in front of Randy the best I could, before leaning up and capturing his mouth in a soft kiss. He instantly melted and moaned into the kiss, before pulling away with a small 'pop' and saying, "Don't forget what you started in the car."

"Oh I didn't." I assured, even though I had, until now.

He handed me the umbrella and I measured it, it being a little taller than my waist, though pleased at least I had something. It was awkward at first, leaning to one side to walk, and feeling light on the other.

When we finally reached the hotel room, Randy opened it and my first instinct was to lay on the bed, but Randy of course, had other ideas. He crashed his lips upon mine again and we move hard into it, his tongue begging for entrance.

I allow my lips to slightly open and he slips his tongue in, exploring every inch of my mouth, before he was pushing on my shoulders, for me to kneel in front of me.

"You're already forgetting about my leg Randy. Go lay on the bed, it'll be a lot easier and comfortable."

He led me to the bed and he allowed himself to fall on it, turning long ways, and rubbing his crotch through his jeans. I licked my lips at the hot sight and let me body stretch at a comfortable angle, resting between his legs.

My hands rubbed circles in his thighs and they traveled up and down the inside of his leg. I pulled his zipper down and then slowly slid his pant off. Then it suddenly dawned on me, that I had no experience whatsoever with this type of thing.

My hands began to shake and I think Randy could tell.

"What's wrong babe?"

I shook my head and replied, "I'm kind of new to this and I'm a little nervous."

"Don't be." Randy said, massaging my hand, "I'll lead you through it."

I nodded and somewhat felt a little better and then just to add to it, Randy took my hand and lent down to place little kisses on each

finger. He then brought my hand down to his crotch and he told me to rub him through his boxers.

I then grabbed his boxers and slid them off, throwing them to the side, before staring at how hard he was.

"You know what'll be the easiest thing to do John?" I looked into his lust filled eyes and he continued, "Just imagine as if it was your on cock, but except using your hand, you're using your mouth."

I now had the basic idea of what to do, so one final look, I took his member in my mouth, sucking lightly at the head. Randy hissed and I let my left hand hold the base, feeling how heavy it was against my tongue.

I flicked my tongue against the underside a couple of times, before going down half way. I soon set my pace, and I was bobbing my head slowly, every once in a while, scraping my teeth ever so lightly on his shaft.

Randy was panting like mad and I watched his face contort into pleasure. His head was back and his eyes were closed tightly, and his mouth was slightly open.

Though the greatest thing about all of us, was seeing Randy in all his glory, me in control.

We were both so out of there, we never heard the door open, and he we never heard the footsteps coming up behind me. Soon there was a hand on my head and they were pushing me farther down, letting me gag, and full of spit coming flowing out.

"Don't choke yourself." Randy panted in ragged breaths, opening his eyes to see none other than Cody Rhodes hovering above me.

"Don't you fucking move, you whore!" Motioning towards Randy with a gun.

"Cody . ." Randy was lost for words and he could only watch as Cody lent down to whisper vulgar things in my ear. I whimpered on Randy's cock and Randy couldn't help it. He released a small moan and tried not to buck his hips.

Cody had whispered to me, "You're going to fucking take him all the way. You're going to choke and you're going to love it. You want to know why? You're a fucking slut!"

I began to struggle, finding it very hard to breathe, and my gag reflex, kept making me gag, and Randy's dick was covered with saliva.

"You sit fucking still as well. Don't mess with me, I got a fucking gun, and I'll shoot your fucking brains out."

I began to cry at that and Randy could only watch as I choked and gagged on his cock, and he could do nothing to help me.

"Suck him off!"

I hollowed my cheeks as much as they could go and I sucked hard on his cock, trying to get him off fast.

"That's it, suck his cock!"

Randy bit his lip to keep from releasing moans and he asked, "Cody why are you doing this?"

"Why? WHY!? You fucking betrayed me, you left me for this piece of shit. Randy I loved you and you just fucking left me to rot!"

Randy's eyes went wide and he gasped at what Cody had just said. They were both now oblivious towards me and Cody let me go to walk to Randy.

I gasped for air, but not for long, before Cody pointed the gun at me screaming, "You keep sucking him bitch!"

I only went down as far as I could take again and I listened to their conversation.

"I know what we had was special Codes, but I'm with John. If you would have told me earlier, I probably would have . . I don't know!" Randy cried, his release would be coming soon.

"You never even told me goodbye . ." Cody replied, leaning down to kiss Randy. He yanked his head to the side and said, "No, Cody I' can't. What don't you get!"

"Everything!" Cody hollered and then he shattered. He fell to the floor in a heap of sobs and I pulled away wiping my mouth on his shirt. For all the things he's done, I still feel pity for him.

We sat in silence, unsure what to do, and Randy made a cautious move, to place his hand on Cody's shoulder. Cody leaned in to the touch and Randy whispered, "Cody, I think it's time you go."

Without a nod, without a word, he left, and we had a feeling, he was never coming back.

I busted into more tears and I flung myself on Randy. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I repeated over and over.

Randy rubbed my scalp and asked, "What for babe?"

"I ruined everything, all because I wanted something in the first place, that never really wanted me. I made you turn on Cody, I got my fucking leg shot, I ruined our careers."

"No, no, no. John, the only thing you did, was show me just how much I love you."

I melted in his embrace and finally whispered, "I love you too."

**END**


End file.
